


没事别装B

by GeiTang



Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-24 06:22:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeiTang/pseuds/GeiTang
Summary: AO装Beta谈恋爱的甜文





	1. Chapter 1

Sebastian到公司的第三个星期才遇上加班，他很有干劲地给自己冲了满满一杯咖啡，在一片怨声载道中显得无比清新脱俗。

他悄悄计算着咖啡用量和发情期的时间，确保不会在公司出问题，Omega就是麻烦！这是Sebastian今天第不知道多少次不满自己的第二性征，他讨厌高高在上、生来就处于支配地位的Alpha和柔柔弱弱需要依附丈夫度过发情期的Omega，可怜的小家伙不只一次幻想自己是个Beta就好了。

不过，Sebastian乖乖地拿出一颗软心蜂蜜糖放在Scarlett前辈桌上，雷厉风行的女主管就是Alpha，Sebastian有些怕她也有意想躲，可她偏偏对吃苦耐劳的小甜心照顾有加，Sebastian便不好意思拒绝了。

“谢了宝贝儿。”女人慵懒地声音里透着一丝对加班的不满，又像是早已习惯这样的剥削，“你晚上有约会吗？”

Sebastian赶紧摇头。

“可是我有！”她一巴掌拍在桌上，险些把本就神经紧绷的小可怜吓哭，Scarlett起身后Sebastian赶紧面对电脑开始码方案。

与其他人不同，Sebastian简直太享受工作的时光了，只能说这家公司待遇极好，连座椅都比他的小破床软得多，Sebastian愉快地挪了挪屁股，撕开一颗软糖扔进嘴里，Scarlett差点被他气笑了，伸手掐了掐男孩软乎乎的脸。

“就为了那点加班费把你乐成这样？”

“疼！疼——”

Scarlett终于在新人泪眼汪汪地攻势中败下阵来，摇摇头，说：“我第一次看到你这么甜的Beta。”

这是实话，Beta这个群体木讷又严谨，比Alpha更适合踏入科研领域的技术性人才，不太懂浪漫也没有发情期，简直让Sebastian羡慕到打滚，他毅然在简历的第二性征那栏写上Beta，每天在包里揣上和自己相同味道的蜂蜜软糖，毕竟这个社会对Omega毫不掩饰地歧视让他喘测不安。

“我也没有很甜……”Sebastian嘟囔着，揉了揉被恰红的脸，旁边的Lilian凑过来，她是Beta，Sebastian与她更亲近一点，Lilian喜欢笑，脸上淡色的雀斑都是可爱的，“我能揪一下吗？”她笑嘻嘻地说。

“不可以！”Sebastian捂住脸在椅子上缩成一团。

这里好舒服，冷气又足，Sebastian想起自己半夜被热醒后再难以入睡的惨淡模样，更难从办公桌上离开，他放松地趴下，如果不是在公共场所，他大概会像猫一样放纵地伸个懒腰什么的，其实周围也没有人了，他被留到了最后。

真好啊，Sebastian恋恋不舍地用脸贴着他的新抱枕，是粉色的水蜜桃，虽然贵，Sebastian肉疼地想，但毛绒绒的触感确实舒服极了，但他不能带回家，谁知道那破房子什么时候就漏水了呢，上次他的床就惨遭横祸。

Chris关掉办公室的灯，十一点的Evans总裁毫无睡意，刚刚突破的程序点设计已经让他困扰很久了，这次的项目在进度上再一次飞跃，男人解开领口及袖口的扣子，慵懒下来的总裁散发着不一样的魅力，Alpha自然而然泄露的信息素让他周身都弥漫着苦涩而醇厚的气息。

Sebastian是被信息素吓醒的，苦咖啡的气息越来越浓郁，他猛地抬起头却“碰”得一声撞到来人的下巴，身后传来疼痛的闷哼，Sebastian顾不得自己被撞痛的头顶，下意识地伸手揉揉Chris的下巴，刚睡醒眼睛还是红红的，脸上不自知的委屈让总裁先生完全生不起气。

“对不起对不起——”突然意识到自己在揉一个疑似Alpha的脸，Sebastian尴尬地弹开，一边捏着手指怯生生地问，“还疼吗？”

Chris哭笑不得地看着这小家伙五分钟内的态度变化，顺便检讨他居然能把人吓成这样。

“没关系。”他声音好听诶，Sebastian悄悄抬头看了看男人温和的脸，哎呀，长得也挺好看的。Chris侧开身体，绅士地等待Sebastian清完东西一起下楼，突然发现忙碌的小家伙侧脸有一道压出来的痕迹，大概是被那个抱枕——水蜜桃？

Sebastian疑惑地看着突然笑起来的男人，Chris只是摇摇头，示意自己去电梯口等他，转身的那一刻再也绷不住了，低低地笑出声，粉色很配他这样的甜心，刚刚见到熟睡中的Sebastian他就有这个想法了，他的抱枕是甜蜜的粉色，哦，现在还知道那是颗水蜜桃，说不定睡衣也是，一想到这小宝贝肉乎乎的身体裹在柔软的粉色法兰绒里，Chris就止不住的嘴角上扬。

“谢谢你先生，不然我要在这里待一整夜了。”

那不是更好吗！Sebastian心里叫嚣着，脸上却露出标准的微笑，掏出随身的夹心糖果放在男人手心，自己也撕开一颗缓解口里的苦涩，甜味蔓延开后Sebastian满足地眯起眼睛。

“您，您是Alpha吗？”

Sebastian还能闻到他身上的黑咖啡气味，眼底挡不住的警惕，Chris看着他皱起的眉毛和全身心的防备，心想着他真是一点情绪都藏不住。

“不是，我是Beta。”Chris笑达眼底，“我……非常喜欢喝咖啡，黑咖啡，所以身上会有些味道。”

Sebastian眼睛也跟着亮了起来，激动的心情溢于言表，就差在男人面前蹦蹦跳跳原地转圈，“我也是！我也是Beta！”

“SebastianStan，叫我Sebastian就好。”安静下来的孩子又看起来腼腆，脸蛋红红，Chris亲昵地拍拍他柔软的棕发，手感不错，“我是Chris，ChrisEvans。”

Sebastian的笑容逐渐消失了，Chris好整以暇地看着他，顺便挑了挑眉，吓得Sebastian一个哆嗦靠向墙壁，电梯开门后Chris先走出来，抱着文件包的男孩反应过来后赶紧小跑两步拦在男人面前，手在外边的小口袋里掏来掏去。

“都给你……”Sebastian快哭了，Chris低头看着自己手里清一色的淡黄色包装的糖果，让他想起储备粮食过冬的小熊，“我不该上班时间吃零食，我错了，别……别开除我……”

眼泪吧嗒一下砸下来，Sebastian吓坏了，他这样做是有原因的，为了掩盖自己甜腻的信息素，营造出爱吃糖的习惯，可这些他都不能说啊，焦急和突然的委屈让他难受得胃痛。

Chris也愣住了，衬衫没有口袋，他用一直搭在手臂上的西装外套把糖果包起来，再手忙脚乱地给这颗“大糖果”擦掉泪痕。

“别哭啊Sebastian，加班吃泡面的都不在少数，什么开除——好了好了。”Evans总裁可没哄过什么人，除了家里活泼闹人的小侄子，Lisa非常宠他，Chris咽了咽口水，把Sebastian的脑袋按在自己肩膀上，“你还在上中学吗？小家伙。”

大概是这招很有效，Chris每次都拿来治那个调皮的熊孩子，屡试不爽，现在倒是又多了一个，Sebastian抬起头，糯糯地抽动鼻子，不好意思地站到一边，“我好了。”

Chris倒不介意，说：“要去吃宵夜吗？”说着又抬了抬手里充当临时包装袋的西服，“毕竟你已经把所有的存粮上交了，是吗？小棕熊。”

棕熊宝宝确实想撅着屁股逃走，宵夜是不敢想的，他可穷，让ChrisEvans请客就更不现实了，毕竟他还在被辞退的边缘试探，Sebastian紧张地舔了舔嘴唇，他的水蜜桃抱枕和皮座椅的亲切会晤才刚刚开始，太残忍了。

“不，不用。”Sebastian快步走出去找自己的自行车，Chris跟在他身后，不赞同地按住车座。

“现在快凌晨了，这样很危险，你还没睡醒。”这人一脸任性地盖章他的状态，Sebastian连反驳的机会都没有，连人带车被塞了进去，“既然不饿，我送你回家吧，安全带系好。”而他的自行车被扔在了车顶，他肚子好饿。

通往Sebastian家的那条小路又黑又陡，Chris脸色越来越差，副驾驶座上的男孩努力降低自己的存在感，因为空间狭小，男人身上的苦咖啡味熏得他头晕脑胀，甚至有些腿软。Sebastian轻轻哼了一声，大概是咖啡因造成的影响，下身有些黏糊的濡湿让他红了脸。

Omega就是麻烦！

“Sebastian？”Chris的手在他面前晃了晃，顺便嗅了嗅他身上好闻的蜂蜜气息，像温软的流心蜂蜜蛋糕，男孩猛地回过神，“告诉我，你每天都在这样的路上骑自行车？”

决定自己是否能留在公司的人冷峻严肃的脸近在咫尺，Sebastian头更晕了，男人叹了口气，亲自俯过身解开他的安全带，尽量温和地说：“你在怕什么呢？我们都是Beta，难道我会占你便宜吗？”

“不！我没有这个意思！”Sebastian激动地绷直身体，两只手摆的方向不同还撞到了一起，“我也不是在这段路骑车，摔了几次之后就推到外面的马路上了。”

他又补充道，“还好这里离公司很近。”

是，很近，房租也便宜，治安差，把Sebastian这样的小朋友留在这儿无异于把将一只羊羔扔进狼群，Chris苦恼地揉了揉眉心，看着他小心翼翼地搬下自行车，生怕划坏油漆。

“晚安，Evans先生。”Sebastian快走几步又回过头来，舔了舔嘴唇，“谢谢您。”

Evans先生的眼角总算染上了笑意。

“晚安，Sebastian。”

Sebastian没法晚安了，他把那条湿透的内裤洗干净后晾在室内，毕竟鱼龙混杂，变态也是不少的，洗完澡后Sebastian倒在硬邦邦的单人床上，把半张脸埋进枕头里，只露出一双湿漉漉的眼睛，把对话框里“我好像恋爱了”删掉，换成“我觉得我对我们老板有好感”发进群里。

Chase：「你要恋爱了？」

这大概就是好友吧。

Charles：「恭喜，早生贵子。」

这大概就是损友吧。

Chris很有默契地干着同样一件事，Anthony惨遭无良老板半夜压榨。

「我觉得我要恋爱了，你帮我在人事部调一下SebastianStan的资料行吗？」

Anthony抓狂地看着这段文字，这个男人该死的直白，丝毫不考虑早睡的人的感受，他直接拨通了Chris的电话，“这是Scarlett手边的新人！你是疯了吗？她的人你也打算泡？”

“什么叫‘泡’？是正式追求。”Evans总裁认真地纠正他，丝毫不觉得有什么不对。

“其实你可以直接和Scarlett交流。”

电话那边踌躇了一会儿，虽然Anthony确定自己听不到什么好话，但Chris依旧精准地把他气个半死。

“首先我绝对不是歧视单身人士，我自己也是，起码目前是，Scarlett说她今晚有——”

“行了，我不想知道。”

然后Chris的声音染上了愉快的情绪，总裁先生正戳着一块软糖，如果是Sebastian的脸，手感应该会更好，“而且，他是个Beta，我觉得你会更了解一点。”

Anthony今晚也无法晚安了，他不知道自己要花多长时间才能消化好友兼上司喜欢上了一位男性Beta，甚至为爱走钢索，隐瞒了自己的第二性征。


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian从没有起这么早过，小甜心喜滋滋地叼了一块面包就出门了，隔夜的面包有些硬，果酱也正好见底，可他必须剩下早餐钱——

给Chris买黑咖啡。

想到Chris，Sebastian嘤嘤呜呜地捂着脸扭了一会儿，眼睛也被揉得湿漉漉的，真好啊，那么温柔优秀的Chris居然是他最喜欢的Beta，Chase昨晚认真地给他分析了一下，要拿下ChrisEvans这种黄金单身汉必须要主动出击，又甜又浪的小家伙最招人喜欢。

「万一他喜欢Omega呢？你还要坚持骗他说你是Beta？」

Chase问他，Sebastian抿紧嘴唇，他并不想承认自己Omega的身份。

公司楼底下就有一家不错的饮品店，Sebastian来得早，店里没有其他人，只有老板在煮咖啡，一杯现煮的黑咖啡贵得Sebastian想捂心口，呆滞地付完款才拍拍自己的脸颊，钱重要Chris重要？追求另一半怎么能吝啬！

Sebastian打卡后才发现办公室一个人都没有，小甜派偷偷摸摸地将咖啡放在Chris的办公桌上，然后捂住疯狂上扬的唇，一蹦一跳地回到自己的座位，使劲搓自己发烫的脸，Chase说得没错，喜欢一个人真的能高兴一整天。

Scarlett非常满意Sebastian的勤劳，以及桌上多出的还在冒热气的速溶咖啡和一块淡黄色的小软糖。还在对早上惊喜念念不忘脸红的Sebastian还不知道自己已经被女上司纳入羽下。

“认真的？”Chris的脸色看起来很复杂，Anthony幸灾乐祸地盯着桌上散发苦涩气息的黑色液体以及好友的臭脸，昨晚被打扰睡眠的怨气全部化成了浓浓的嘲笑。

“需要我给你调监控吗？”Chris冷漠的眼神扫来，Anthony立刻作势打电话，“让我们看看是哪个迷糊的小精灵给你送的惊喜，迪士尼男孩。”

Chris到还没有无聊到这个地步，让咖啡熏一熏也好，更逼真一点，万一今天又和Sebastian说上话了呢，那个小家伙今天大概也带了不少糖果，可爱懵懂的模样让Chris不只一次想掏空小熊宝宝的糖果罐子，他因为失去食物而瘪嘴时简直甜得要人命。

“你为什么笑得像个人贩子？”

“做你的事，Anthony。”

“我们做了多少年朋友。”Anthony痛心疾首，“如果你犯罪了，为什么不告诉你的老伙计一起承受呢？”

虽然Anthony嘴炮不停，但也很认真地盯着安保系统的监控，Chris开始投入工作后没再注意到好友突然复杂的表情和不断点击放大的双手。

“这可真是……”Anthony嘟囔起来，“看来我们抓到这只可爱的彼得潘了。”

Sebastian出现在监控里时，Chris的文件夹上突然多了一道笔印，那孩子小猫一样挤进玻璃门，郑重地将咖啡放在最显眼的位置，Chris亲眼见他蹦跶着转了个圈才离开，看不清脸上的表情，但一定笑得非常动人，或许还会提醒自己管理表情，但愉悦又从眼睛里冒出来。

他迫不及待地想见到Sebastian，告诉他甜蜜的小软糖，他有着和他共同的心思。

Anthony露出再次被伤害的痛苦表情，“所以？现在这杯咖啡你怎么处理？已经冷……”

“吨吨吨吨吨……”

“……行。”

Chris从来不喝咖啡，这玩意会让他觉得自己在喝药，他宁愿自己喝点汽水什么的，如果健身教练允许的话，可是他的小蜂蜜罐一步三跳送来的就不同了，恋爱使人味觉失灵。总裁先生认真地整了整西装和领带，甚至已经开始思考要不要剃个胡子什么迎接新的恋爱。

“其实我昨天晚上就很想问，”坠入爱河的傻瓜好像完全没有注意问题所在，“你为什么要跟他说你是Beta？”

那孩子并不擅长隐藏情绪，对于疑似Alpha的人都充满戒备，Chris开始头疼，“他好像有些排斥Alpha，昨晚在电梯里就很害怕。”

“你是打算告白之后再告诉他你是Alpha？如果他不接受呢？”

Chris站在走廊拐角处，Sebastian的座位在就在Scarlett旁边，似乎正因为什么难题写写算算，有些肉乎的脸上尽是认真，不知道突然想到了什么，啪唧一声将脸砸进了水蜜桃抱枕，起来后还带着害羞的红晕，眼睛水润润的，盛满了青涩的爱意，他的嘴唇很漂亮，性感的漂亮，和他本人的可爱气息不符又刚好融洽，现在也悄悄地弯起弧度。

“我完了。”Chris瘫在自己的办公椅上。

Sebastian不知道喜欢一个人是这种感觉，大脑将工作和提防别人发现自己是Omega挤到了一边，另一边被叫ChrisEvans的男人填满了。

“我们都是Beta，难道我会占你便宜吗？”

小软糖叹了口气，晕晕乎乎地在文档上打出一行字——怎样才能让Chris来占我便宜？回过神后Sebastian刷的一下脸红了，赶紧把头埋进抱枕，手指不忘疯狂地戳按回车键，太羞耻了太丢人了是大脑发情了和我Sebastian有什么关系？

最后一个漏洞被修复后Sebastian关上电脑，哼着不知名的小调下楼。

“嗨，Sebastian。”

“嗯——？”破音了......

Chris打开车门，友好地拍拍他的肩膀，“我和Anthony正好要一起去吃......宵夜，一起来吗？”

车后座的男人伸出手比了个大拇指，是啊宵夜，如果不是Chris一定要留在办公室做完明天的工作，然后又在停车场跟他聊了半个小时的项目规划，说不定让他也能吃上晚饭呢，现在能在这里碰到Sebastian他真是不意外，一点都不意外。

“不用，不用。”虽然依旧是拒绝，但已经比昨晚抵触的模样乖巧多了，像已经被顺过毛的猫咪，愿意蹭蹭主人手背什么的，Chris没打算勉强他，“那我直接送你回家好了。”

不愧是你，ChrisEvans。

Anthony看着Chris将男孩的自行车架上车顶，虽然觉得有什么不对但又说不出来的Sebastian也乖巧地从副驾探出头和他打招呼。

那么我为什么会在这里？Anthony冷漠的将头扭到一边。

Sebastian被老板抓住了，就在第二天。

“早上好，小棕熊。”一进办公室全是这小家伙身上甜甜的蜂蜜味，这只小熊宝宝真的很喜欢随身携带自己的口粮，Sebastian手忙脚乱地扶助咖啡杯，Chris笑着走到他身边，“被我抓到了。”

Sebastian让他想起了曾经窜进他家后院玩耍的小猫，悄悄地藏着欣喜和好奇，被看到后手脚并用地攀爬围墙，摔下来还委屈地嗷叫，“只有咖啡吗？没有软糖什么的？”

“Evans先生，你，额，您已经喝过咖啡了吗？”

Chris一愣，看到Sebastian的时候他没控制住信息素的发散，苦涩醇厚的气味像给他跑了个澡一样浓郁，该死的求偶本能，“说出来有些丢人，今天早上被家里的狗狗绊了一下，全洒身上了，虽然换了衣服，但气味暂时散不开。”

对不起了Dogger老弟。

“谢了Sebastian，拯救了我的周四。”Chris抿了一口咖啡，Sebastian立刻笑得眉眼弯弯，甜得像刚刚从蓬松的奶油里捞出来，“作为感谢，以后晚上等我送你回家吧。”在Sebastian作出反应之前又补了一句，“我觉得那儿不太安全，很多混蛋，哈？”

“我不害怕，我可是Beta，没有发情期，也很能打。”他露出八颗牙齿的标准微笑。

Sebastian以为自己说得很让人信服，不过在Chris眼里，他只是一只刚刚睡醒的熊宝宝撅着屁股爬出树洞，揉着眼睛说现在就去揪头狼的灰尾巴，很不切实际，很可爱，求欢的信息素一丝丝的窜出来，Sebastian有些头晕，发情期快到了，一系列症状都让他难受得打滚。

“打扰了？”Anthony出现得很及时，Sebastian和他打过招呼后就离开了，黑人兄弟大咧咧地坐在办公桌对面，“Beta，没有发情期也很能打，我好像并没有感到尊重，那种作为Beta，即将一辈子没有性生活的悲哀。”

Chris不搭理他，从西装口袋里掏出一颗软糖塞进嘴里，任由这霸道的甜冲淡舌头上的苦涩，然后慢慢融化。

Sebastian和Chris很多谈话都在车里进行，毕竟两个工作狂时间有限，通常情况下Sebastian会慢慢地变得困倦，为什么啊，连Chris的车都比他的床舒服，这种情况下的谈话就会变得很有意思，不管Chris问什么他都嘟嘟囔囔地说好啊没问题，有时甚至蹦出几句罗马尼亚语，简直和英语无缝衔接，只是多了几声喵喵叫而已。

这个时候就轮到他来说，好的，知道了，没问题。

当Chris替他解开安全带时就能嗅到专属Sebastian的甜味，浓郁的蜂蜜罐罐，“你好香啊Seb，还好甜。”

“什么？！我不香我不香！”在起床气边缘爆炸的男孩猛然惊醒，胸口的衣服布料被勒得一团糟，“说什么傻话呢？我哪有什么味道，我也闻不到你的味道，我们哪有......”

“不香的话，所有不否认甜是吗？”

Sebastian还没从骂老板傻的震惊回过神来，就被Chris突如其来的亲吻夺走了氧气，对方咬住他的嘴唇吮吸，连换气的机会都不给，Sebastian脸憋得通红，人在缺氧的情况下总容易犯傻，他按住Chris的后背加深了这个吻，甚至尝试伸出舌头，主动，再主动一点，可显然Chris比他有经验得多，胡子蹭着柔软的面颊，舌头挠着Sebastian的上颚。

空气中多了一些信息素融合的味道，但他们太投入了，有什么比一个甜腻黏糊的亲吻更吸引人呢？Chris解开领口的扣子，安抚性地抚过男孩的鬓角，一下一下地梳理着他的棕发。

“天哪，Seb，你不知道你有多迷人，你甜得要命。”

“那够浪了吗？”

Chase说又甜又浪最招人喜欢，Sebastian甚至很嚣张地舔舔嘴唇。

Chris：“......”

“Seb你在害怕吗？”

“没有。”

“可是你在发抖？”

Sebastian按住发颤的大腿，试图转移话题，“你还没回答我呢。”

“这个我们可能要后续求证。”Chris快活地笑，“回去吧小甜心，周六的约会，嗯哼？别忘了。”

什么约会？Sebastian下车后揉着眼睛站在一边，回忆自己在睡昏头的时候被骗着签了什么卖身契，Chris把他的自行车取下来，两个人又抱了一会儿才放小熊宝宝回家，又黑又脏的居民区确实不是温存的好地方，Chris恨不得把这慢吞吞的小宝贝一把扛走。

Sebastian满头汗地缩在床上，下身的不适让他变得懒倦，只是一个亲吻就让他浑身发软，他果然很喜欢Chris啊，小熊在床上滚了一会，喜滋滋地给Chase发短信。

「所以你前几天说要追ChrisEvans来着？」

「没错。」

「那现在呢？」

算是追到了？Sebastian挠挠头，又发了一串字过去。

「接吻的时候怎么换气？」

「你们去约会带什么牌子的安全套？」


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian觉得自己的身体出了什么问题，他的发情期并发症越来越任性，连医生都警告他减少抑制剂的用量，穿着白大褂的老人非常严肃地敲着桌子，一口一个Omega要爱惜自己的身体。

去他的Omega！

Scarlett最近出差频繁，办公室基本上见不到她的身影，没有Alpha信息素的刺激情况也不见好转，Sebastian扔掉了家里所有的酒精饮料，咬咬牙将抑制剂锁进了柜子。

午饭时间没人留在办公室，Sebastian咬着嘴唇蜷成一团，下身不受控地吐出水，黏糊的不适和羞耻让他委屈地吸吸鼻子，发情期甚至影响了情绪，那双大眼睛里噙满了泪水。

“宝贝？Seb，你怎么——”

Chris快步走到Sebastian身边，伸手搂住了他的腰，将情绪低落的人扒拉到自己怀里，这小宝贝立刻在他衣领子上蹭掉了眼泪，可爱撒娇的动作让总裁先生哭笑不得，Sebastian也不是身材娇小的男孩，一张凳子有些容不下他们两个。

Sebastian捂着脸尽情地在男友怀里释放坏情绪，哭得浑身冒汗，Chris温柔地触碰抚摸让他身体里的燥热缓解了很多，男人亲吻他的额头，Sebastian抬头对上那双被疼惜填满的蓝眼睛，有那么一瞬间想把所有的难处和委屈告诉他，他真的好爱Chris。

“哪里不舒服？嗯？你最近还去了医院。”他不是看不出来，Sebastian最近总是无法集中精神，勉强完成工作后满脸倦容，“现在去办公室换个衣服，后背都湿了又要生病。”

Sebastian哼唧一声，手臂攀上了Chris的脖子，嘴唇在男人的肩膀上轻轻地嘬了一下，头一偏便不再动了，Chris被那柔软的触感和对方突然的依赖击垮，不得不说面对Sebastian他向来没什么原则，对方一撒娇他就没辙了，总裁先生叹了口气，抱起他的小熊宝贝走进办公室。

“你猜Scarlett怎么评价你的。”Chris把他放在沙发上，转身去翻备用衬衫，“Sebastian非常聪明自立，但有些腼腆，不爱亲近人，比她家小猫还要排斥交朋友。”

被点名批评的小糖果翻了个身，认真分析，“她又不是ChrisEvans。”

“荣幸之至，但先把衣服换上。”Chris绅士地转身，给Sebastian准备一杯橙汁，“然后我们聊一下你的身体问题，Stan小朋友。”

Stan小朋友穿着男友松松垮垮地衬衫，手掌被袖子盖住了一半，捧着脸可怜巴巴地交代，“我牙疼，疼死我了。”

“嗯哼，意料之中。”Chris皱着眉头将橙汁拿远。

“脸也肿了。”Sebastian只能回忆小时候妈妈带他去拔蛀牙有多难受，努力让自己看起来没有在撒谎，捧着脸凑到Chris面前。

Evans总裁显然是被这个动作可爱到愣神，他不好奇Sebastian为什么牙疼，他自己就是让人甜到牙疼的糖罐罐，现在把他提起来倒一倒，掉出来的除了手机钥匙就是一颗颗蜂蜜软糖。

Sebastian越凑越近，讨好似的将脸颊贴在Chris的手掌心，男人的指腹抚过小熊脸上的软肉，他们经常接吻，每天送Sebastian回家都会在楼下完成一个黏糊的晚安吻，但是这里，Chris开始好奇自己为什么没有亲过Sebastian的脸。

所以他俯下身，吸住Sebastian脸颊上的肉，不顾男友的挣扎大大地亲了一口，甚至在松口时发出“啵唧”一声。

“疼！有没有人性！”

做戏做全套，Sebastian煞有介事地捂着脸控诉男友的过分行为。

Chris·没有人性·Evans把杯子里的橙汁换成矿泉水递给Sebastian，“Seb，我是很认真地说这件事，或许你觉得自己是Beta，工作能力很强，我不否认这一点，你是我最优秀的宝贝，但我需要你在不舒服的时候休息，好吗？”

Sebastian脸烫得厉害，谁说Beta木讷来着？Chris好会说漂亮话。

如果对象不是Chris，Sebastian确实像他的女上司所说，腼腆，不善言辞，沉迷工作，所以当Chris提出和朋友一起吃晚饭时他几乎是下意识地摇头。

“一点都不可怕，我保证。”

不可怕是怎么个定义法？如果Chris提前告诉他是Anthony和Scarlett，他肯定转头就跑，现在Scarlett已经看到他了，更糟的是他和Chris十指交扣的姿势，现在他再说自己是碰巧路过怕是没人信。

“嗨，Johansson小姐……”

Chris替他拉开椅子，“Scarlett已经知道了，这就是一个单纯的聚餐而已。”

“不用太害怕，小可爱。”Anthony表情夸张，“该害怕的应该是Chris，你都不知道Scarlett多宝贝你，她一直觉得是Chris把你拐跑了，上帝保佑她的小白兔。”

“不不不，是我追、追的……”

Sebastian很想笑一笑，但声音越来越小，他只好红着脸低头，Chris找服务员要了一杯白水，Sebastian有预感这个月他都没法在男友面前喝到带甜味的水了。晚饭时间并没有他想象的那样拘谨，Anthony对于活跃气氛有特殊的天赋，连Scarlett都时不时和他拌嘴，精致的红唇说话时性感非常，Sebastian却什么都听不到。

“Seb？”Chris一脸担忧，他开始后悔今天的饭局了，如果Sebastian有社交恐惧，今天完全就是灾难，“要不——”

“我去洗个脸，抱歉。”

Chris盯着他有些慌张的背影，思索着要不要让私人医生给Sebastian看看身体。

“Scarlett，信息素收一收，他害怕Alpha。”

正在吃沙拉的女士立刻给了他一个白眼，“Beta可闻不到信息素，而且他不知道自己男朋友就是Alpha么？”

一阵诡异的寂静后Scarlett放下叉子，“什么情况？”

“他不知道。”

“ChrisEvans！”Scarlett简直想把面包碎砸他脸上，“你怎么想的？以后穿帮了怎么办？”

这很重要，Chris告诉自己Sebastian会爱上他这个人，而不只是一个叫ChrisEvans的Beta，即使这样算是一次豪赌，他很清楚自己对Sebastian的感情，这也是Chris第一次害怕身为Alpha的控制欲，别伤害他，一点都不行。

好热，全身都烧起来了一样，Sebastian费力地撑住洗手台，用冷水浇在脸上，可是感官像是失灵了，身体里的燥热叫嚣着燃尽他的身体，信息素散得到处都是，黏糊的液体顺着大腿流下来，发情的Omega像缺水的鱼一样大口喘息，他不确定自己的味道会不会引来麻烦。

“啊哈……”

“需要帮忙吗？甜心？”痞气的声音让Sebastian吓了一跳，他狠狠地掐住自己的手臂，疼痛并不明显，但至少能让他清醒一点。

“不，不用。”他希望自己的表情足够冷漠，或者双腿的力气够他走回座位，“我很好，有些困而已，谢谢你先生。”

陌生男人嗤笑一声，Alpha信息素的压制几乎让Sebastian瘫倒，“得了，小美人，Omega发情的时候可闻不到自己的味道。”

“滚开！我是Beta！”

“如果你能闻到大概就不会这样伸爪子了，你他妈可真甜。”Alpha突然上前一步搂住他的腰，Sebastian想要尖叫却被捂住了嘴，“乖一点小糖果，你需要Alpha。”

小糖果，Chris有时会这样称呼他，他们站着漆黑一片的居民区，他的男友捧着他的脸从额头到眼睛再到嘴唇印下亲吻。

“抱歉，我看不清楚，只能再来一次了。”他总这样说，耍赖要到更多亲亲，然后揉揉他的后脑勺，“回去睡觉吧小糖果，晚安。”

男人的触碰令他恶心，Sebastian所以的力气都用来保持清醒了，不然他一定狠狠地揍掉这混蛋的牙齿，当他思考着抬腿的角度，男人突然猛得向一边倒去，差点将他带倒，却又被拉住手臂揉进另一个怀抱。

Chris一定不知道自己这个时候有多像王子，他看不见男友的表情，因为Chris将他整张脸都按进健壮的胸肌，Sebastian甚至想变成小猫在他怀里使劲蹭，他男友真帅真好闻！突然挨了一拳的Alpha火大地冲上来，Sebastian看不到，但显然Chris轻松解决，肉体砸在瓷砖上的声音似乎变得异常清晰。

离开时Chris把他抗在肩上，这丢死人的姿势让Sebastian已意识到他有多生气，晕头转向的Omega奋力抬头看了一眼挨打的臭流氓，骂骂咧咧的男人啐了一口，满是鲜血的嘴里吐出一块碎牙。

不愧是你，亲爱的！懂我！

Chris一开始就没有说话，上车后Sebastian有些心虚地撅着嘴，试图找话题缓解一下尴尬。

“Chris……我难受……”撒娇最好用了，Sebastian深谙此道，“Chris哥哥，亲爱的，宝贝，喵……”

“Anthony和Scarlett那边没问题吗？”

“你晚上又喝咖啡了吗？真好闻。”

开车的人只是冷着脸，并不接话，如果不是怕干扰驾驶，Sebastian早就扑进他怀里撒娇献吻了，哪会像现在这样尴尬。

“我想把你做成香薰放房间里，真好闻。”

Chris：“……”

那还真是血腥啊。

说不生气肯定是假的，但对于Sebastian隐瞒自己第二性征这件事他到没什么，只是今天的事让他后怕，明明那么浓郁的蜂蜜清甜气息，如果他再晚到一点，那该死的杂种……他只是在生自己的气，以及Sebastian身上过于诱人的信息素让他全部的自制力都用在集中精力看指示灯上了。

“回去吃抑制剂。”Chris打开车门，替他解开安全带，声音冰冷得好像他们从没见过，不对，第一次见面的Chris都比现在温柔，Sebastian委屈地眼泪直掉。

“你不要我了吗？”Sebastian抓住他的衣角。

Chris的心墙被击得粉碎。

“别哭啊宝宝。”Chris把呜呜流泪的小棕熊抱在怀里，他蜜糖今天已经吓坏了，却还要拼命地讨他开心，他可真是混蛋，“我爱你，Seb。”

他一直想说给Sebastian听的，我可以保护你，你可以依赖我，我最调皮的小糖果，我非常爱你。


	4. Chapter 4

说实话，Sebastian从来没有对自己的发情期这么放心过，整个人黏在Chris身上不肯下来，像是被抚摸几下就呼噜呼噜叫唤的猫咪，他迫不及待地蹭着男友的老二，浑身上下都散发着快来操我的暗示，Chris也硬得不行，下身可观的凸起让Sebastian咽了咽口水，后穴湿得一塌糊涂。

居民区的房子又小又旧，Chris按住躁动的Omega亲吻时还能听到不知道从哪儿传来的啤酒瓶破碎的声音，这样的环境里发情的Omega无异于可以共狼群分食的羊羔，不难想象他的宝贝以前有多害怕发情期。

Alpha强势的保护欲全化成危险浓烈的信息素冲出小窗，苦涩的气息总是极具压迫感，连满嘴污言秽语的混混都腿打颤地收敛回家，更别说本就被发情期折磨得意识涣散的Sebastian了，Omega呜呜流泪，紧紧搂着男友的脖子。

“Chris……好、好热……”

“等等宝贝，我找不到安全套了，乖一点……好了宝宝，你最听话……”Chris满头大汗地翻着抽屉，Sebastian贴在他身上，黏糊地索吻，胡乱释放的信息素将小房间填得满满当当。

为什么Chris还不来和他做爱？快熟透的小熊扒拉着男友的裤扣，将Alpha早已昂扬的巨物握在手里，“想要Chris……”

让安全套见鬼去吧。

Chris将热腾腾的小蛋糕剥了个精光，狠狠地咬了一下他的脖颈，疼得Sebastian眼泪吧嗒掉，却还是乖乖地搂住男友的脖子蹭了蹭，讨好的小动作让Chris心软得一塌糊涂，伸出手指绕着乳晕打转，柔软的隆起比他想象得更加敏感，Sebastian高潮时流出的蜜液打湿了男友的膝盖，小熊宝宝撅起嘴唇胡乱地亲在Chris脸上，找到对方的嘴唇时仿佛发现了蜜糖，立刻将舌头探进去搅弄，Chris警告似的轻咬舌尖，安分一点小东西。

尽管Omega吐出的蜜汁已经足够湿滑，可Chris依旧担心伤到他，耐心地给他做着扩张，吸住手指的紧致穴口羞答答地泛着红色，准确来说Sebastian全身都蔓延着情欲的蜜桃色，Chris想起了那个被小熊宝贝着的水蜜桃抱枕，他当然不嫉妒抱枕，一点都不。

“我想尝尝你。”Chris咬了咬他的鼻尖，“如果可以，只叫我的名字，能做到吗Sebby？”

这样再好不过，他没法思考时Chris就会告诉他该怎么做，“Chris——”

“是的，宝贝，你棒极了。”

男人的舌头拓开他的身体，Sebastian连脚趾都爽得发麻，爱意满满地扣住Chris的手指，他的掌心还有自己刚刚高潮流出的粘液，Chris只花了几分钟就让他再次勃起，肉茎泛出的前液将小腹蹭得一团糟，男人温柔有力地替他揉着逐渐痉挛的大腿，有那么几秒钟Sebastian甚至觉得自己是一块正在融化的方糖，落进Chris怀里后周身都是苦涩的气息。

“Chris，Chris......脏......”

快感像Chris的气息一样包裹住他的身体，Sebastian想推开他，男人却按住他的腰，将Omega泄身的淫水吃进嘴里。

“甜的。”

那是信息素的作用，可Sebastian还是为这个单词羞得抽泣，Chris将他翻过来，俯身咬住那一小块肉腺，野兽在做爱时也会用这种王者的姿态使伴侣臣服，Sebastian哀哀地呻吟着，身体的空虚让他止不住撅起屁股贴上身后硬邦邦地阴茎。

“别贪吃，甜心，是饿坏了？”Chris总有办法将话说得无比色情，“不过你应该受点惩罚，别说多余的话，还记得吗？”

Chris当然不可能真的惩罚他，阴茎顶开穴口的褶皱，Sebastian颤抖着忍耐一切，男人的尺寸比他在发情期的余潮里依赖的按摩棒大得多，又粗又烫的巨物只是停在了穴口，Sebastian还没来得及回头索要一个安慰的亲吻，巴掌就“啪”的一声落到了屁股上，后穴也因为惊吓和突然的火辣疼痛而骤然紧缩，Chris却在这时将肉刃顶进了最深处，灭顶的快感冲垮了Sebastian所有的理智，加上那一巴掌带来的委屈，小软糖捂着眼睛哭得伤心。

“别、别打我...Chris，呜呜......坏蛋，别、Chris，别欺负我！”小家伙哭得喘不上气，委屈巴巴地控诉着，甚至时不时咬上Chris的小臂，没什么力道，毕竟他要一会儿就要松开打嗝，这是他第几次把这小糖果弄哭了，Chris哭笑不得地亲吻宝贝的发旋，手掌却在另一边的臀瓣上留下红印，被欺负的小熊哭得更大声了。

“Chris——呜呜呜，啊嗯，Chris......嗝......”

Sebastian哭急了就会打嗝，这是非常可爱的小习惯，起码Chris是这样觉得的，看他把鼻子皱在一起难为情，诱人又可爱，Chris根本忍不住想继续欺负他的念头，开始大力挺动腰身，撞击前列腺后又顶到最深处的子宫口，兽交的姿势能操得很深，Sebastian几乎无法说清楚任何一个英文单词，Chris沿着他的背脊亲吻，“好心”的替他撸动性器，Omega只好费力地摇头。

“没有了......”

“什么没有了？”Chris下身动作不停，已经完全失去力气的小宝贝被撞得向前倾。

“没有了……射、射不出……”

“不会啊Sebby，你流了这么多水。”Chris适时地提醒他，“用后面高潮吧。”

操，太羞耻了，Chris似乎对他胸前的肉粒情有独钟，时轻时重地捻着，细弱的快感反而让Sebastian更加受用，抑制不住地呻吟从喉咙里溜出来，Chris附身嘬了一口小熊的耳垂，下身却顶住子宫口研磨。

“好舒服——Seb，宝贝，你太棒了......”Chris揽住他的前胸整个人搂进怀里，Sebastian软绵绵地靠着他的肩膀，迎接爱人的亲吻，身体里性器的攻势也变得温柔，“这么甜这么软——又紧又会吸，谢谢你我的宝贝，或许我不够好，但是我拥有你。”

Chris怎么会不够好呢，他是最好最完美的恋人，除了过于持久让他屁股疼，但Sebastian是不会说的，他也想拥有更多，当男人顶开内里脆弱狭小的入口，Sebastian尖叫着软下身体，热液冲刷着阴茎的顶端，Chris舒爽得眯起眼睛，按住因为高潮而痉挛的甜心，继续顶弄几下才抽出肉茎，Omega潮吹的蜜液流出来时发出轻微的噗呲声。

Chris将他脸颊边的碎发撩到耳后，“如果今天我没发现你是Omega，大概以后也会发现，Beta可流不出这么多水。”

瞎说什么！Sebastian拿被子捂住脸，悄悄地缩成一团，等Chris端水来时顺便把他扒出来。

“喝点水，发情期体液流失很快的。”

“你还硬着呢Chris……”Sebastian咬着玻璃杯的壁沿，眼睛里还有没褪去的水汽，眨巴眨巴就把眼睫毛沾湿了，Chris哭笑不得地抱抱他，“能不要用这么无辜的表情说这种话吗？我可不想……”

“你可以。”Sebastian低着头说。

天哪，Chris怕自己忍不住标记他，如果他的小熊宝贝还是那么排斥Alpha，他不知道这样做的后果会有多糟。

Sebastian的动作比他的想法更快，Chris几乎是下意识地接住扑到他怀里的甜心，甜腻的信息素冲进鼻腔，这下他是软不下去了，Sebastian的脸贴在他的胸口，细细的亲吻均数落在锁骨和下巴上，Chris只好托着他的屁股揉揉。

“上帝啊，宝贝，我的小色鬼。”Chris轻轻地掐住他腰间的软肉，“不行，Sebby，再继续你会受不了的。”

“行的行的……Chris……”

Omega的发情期确实持续得足够久，但Chris感受到的却是Sebastian内心的崩塌，这小糖果扶着他的肩膀和依旧挺立的阴茎坐下来，Chris甚至没来得及阻止他。

“Seb！你在做什么？要是受伤了怎么办？”还能怎么办，Chris根本没法狠下心吼他，Sebastia明显没法以这种姿势吃下他的全部，脸色有些发白，嘴唇轻颤。

Chris有些无奈地贴上他的唇，小心地濡湿那一小块玫瑰花瓣，“天哪天哪，宝贝？你这是怎么了？别让自己受伤。”

“要做……”

Sebastian的声音染上哭腔，却强行挺动酸软不堪的腰，被Omega内壁嫩肉包裹起来吮吸的感觉非常好，但Sebastian看起来非常疲惫，他今天射太多次了，Chris大脑里闪过一个荒谬的想法，他有些不可置信地捧起小软糖的脸。

“等等，宝贝，你在吃谁的醋？”

心思被戳穿的Omega涨红了脸，将脑袋埋进对方的颈窝不说话。

“我和Omega交往过，所以知道这些。”Chris抱着他倒在床上，最贴合的体位让Sebastian很安心，“事实上如果我们家的Stan小朋友好好学习生理课也能知道，忏愧吗？”

“我……啊唔……Chris？”

男人的巨物开始抽动，为了照顾他的身体并没有太过用力，带着Chris一贯的温柔，却很有技巧地越顶越深，阴茎抽出时带离的嫩肉在不知羞地挽留，Sebastian的腿被压到前胸，方便Chris看到下身贪吃的小洞，渗出的蜜液被磨出了白沫。

“Chris，不行、不行了……我……”

“行的，行的——”这段对话熟悉的尴尬，“我还硬着呢，Sebby疼疼我。”

这次Chris没有满足于磨蹭可怜的子宫口，他将欲望操了进去，大力挺动起来，宫交的快感来得迅猛，Sebastian甚至没用叫出声就被眼前的白光带进高潮的漩涡里，他张着嘴喘气，却没法发出任何声音，除了Chris吻住他，舌尖相缠时发出的啧啧声。

“我爱你，操，我他妈太爱你了，Sebastian，不是任何一个Omega，我只爱你。”

“射给我……Chris，要你……”

Sebastian早就受不住最后冲刺的撞击，哭着咬住Chris的手指，男人将精液灌了进去，肚子又涨又黏，却谁都不想下床清洗，Chris没有将逐渐疲软的阴茎抽出来，他们累得够呛，本就意识模糊的Omega在后颈的刺痛下陷入昏睡。

说来奇怪，Sebastian竟然比Chris更早醒过来，他眨着眼睛看男友完美静逸的睡颜，手被禁锢在他的胸前，Chris的心跳清晰地传入他的大脑，空气里苦涩的气息撞进了一丝甜味。

Sebastian彻底醒了。

后颈的腺体已经不疼了，可是Sebastian清楚标记的存在，他将手从男人怀里抽出来，Chris不意外地醒了，微笑着和他搂在一起。

“唔——早，宝贝。”

Chris揉了揉他的棕发，闭着眼睛凑过去要了一个早安吻，然后起床，一点赖床的意思都没有，不得不说Chris良好的作息让他羡慕不已，Sebastian试着动了动身体，散架一般酸痛，他只能把自己裹成一团面对墙壁，Chris把水杯放在床头柜上，贴着蛋糕卷的后背，吧唧一口亲在他的脸蛋上。

“今天给你请假好不好？”

“扣工资的吗？”

“嗯哼，当然扣。”要强的小朋友不会接受带薪休假，特别是这种因为他是Omega才造成的假期，Chris尊重他的意愿。

“好。”

“Seb？是不是弄疼你了？”Chris有些紧张，“哪里不舒服，肚子？”

Chris将他翻过来，Omega蓄满泪水的眼睛里带着他最不愿意看到的惧怕。

这下Chris也彻底醒了，从他的美梦里。


	5. Chapter 5

任谁都看出来Sebastian的不对劲，可怜的小家伙受了很重的伤，走路都摇摇摆摆地打晃，等他好不容易蹭到自己的座位，灰色的座垫让原本面无表情的Sebastian脸色爆红，Chris真是该死的贴心，不过他的抱枕去哪儿了？

“所以他发现你是Alpha了？”Chris有些苦恼地点头，不断揪着水蜜桃抱枕粉色的毛边，好像那是Sebastian的脸一样，Anthony丝毫不为好友担心，“作为Beta真的有被冒犯到，如果我这个月也能约到一个小甜心就原谅你，你接下来的计划呢？”

“别冤枉我Anthony，我哪有计划？”

Chris说得是实话，他看起来比那只坐立不安的熊宝宝冷静得多。Sebastian试图从同事们的关怀中抽身出来，Lilian有些担心他，“你还好吗？”

“不太行......”

“不过你很勇敢，亲爱的，Evans先生说你和一个小痞子搏斗了。”Lilian兴奋地转过身，“他在你桌上放了一颗糖，说是奖励勇敢的小朋友，我给你收到抽屉里了。”

Lilian笑得花枝乱颤，Sebastian笑不出来。

他打开抽屉，除了那些被压在底层而遗忘的抑制剂，还有一颗黄澄澄的软糖，和自己一样的蜂蜜气息，当时被他傻傻地塞进Chris手里，还很丢脸地哭了一场，Sebastian一直害怕与谁交往，这是必然的，居民区到处都是暴徒，地痞甚至瘾君子，他却在哭鼻子后意外地收获了一个拥抱。

“早上好，甜心。”Scarlett刚刚给自己冲了杯可可奶，语气有些性感慵懒，“我以为起码要明天才能见到你，看来Chris不太行……”

天知道Sebastian从床上爬起来时摔了几次，或许是他太浪了，但谁能想到Chris也像个打桩机呢？Omega心里留下悔恨的泪水，屁股下的座垫都有些发烫。

Scarlett往杯子里扔了两块棉花糖，“Chris肯定特别爱你，我认识他这么多年，可从没见过他喝黑咖啡，他就是那种讨厌自己气味的怪咖。”女士抬起头看着Sebastian，“顺便一说，我知道你们过家家的小游戏，但是你得想清楚，Chris这辈子都没法改变自己的第二性别，你也是。”

女士走后身上再次涌上了一股燥热，事实上Sebastian的发情期并没有结束，值得庆幸的是现在不会有Alpha能闻出他身上的蜜糖气息，他身上的味道已经成了另一个人的专属，Sebastian颤巍巍地拿出抑制剂收在口袋里，他得去厕所待一会儿，小熊艰难地拖着几乎无法承力的双腿靠着墙移动，下一秒就被同事拦住。

“Stan，Boss让你去一下办公室。”Yang过来扶他，“你还好吗哥们？”

“范围之内，谢谢。”

门关上的那一刻Alpha苦涩的信息素闷得他喘不过气，Chris接住小家伙已经软掉的身体，这时Sebastian才意识到自己有渴望他的怀抱，他撕咬着Chris的嘴唇，信息素一丝丝地往外冒，将男人的西装抓得皱巴巴，像一只娇纵的小猫受了委屈，嗷嗷呜呜地闹脾气。

Sebastian最后狠狠地吮吸了一口Chris的舌尖，然后晕头转向地推开他，“好了——不要再亲我了。”他开始怀疑Chris的信息素是朗姆酒而不是苦咖啡，Sebastian甚至不知道自己说了什么，可能他真的醉得不轻，醉咖啡么？

“好吧。”Chris微笑着托住他的屁股，非常配合地回答问题，Sebastian整个人挂在他身上哼哼唧唧地撒娇，Omega发情时会变得黏人乖巧，“抱你可以吗？”

“不知道......”环住脖子的手又紧了点。

应该让他在家里休息的，Chris亲亲小熊的耳朵，贪心地嗅着他腺体上好闻的甜味，手掌也不规矩地伸进上衣，成功逼出一声甜腻的低吟，将Omega口袋里的抑制剂掏出来扔进垃圾桶，Sebastian欲哭无泪，那好贵的。

“很难受吗宝贝？”Sebastian立刻委屈地点头，他的Alpha在这里，即使他不想，也会表现出过分的依赖，这就是Omega，他一直不喜欢的。

Chris捧起他的脸，额头相抵，“辛苦我的Sebby了，但还是要好好工作，是不是？”

当然！他当然会好好工作！Chris鼓励像是魔法，Sebastian不再犹豫地放开手，虽然屁股很痛，但尽量站稳仰起脸与男人平视，语气也难得俏皮，“但我要先去吃午饭了，Boss。”

“一起。”

Chris看起来并不介意陪男朋友吃饭，食堂人来人往，大家似乎都知道公司的拥有者是谁，探寻的目光倒不会让Sebastian不舒服，他将嫩牛肉塞进嘴里咀嚼，吃饭和工作都能让他集中精神，Chris切开自己的鸡排放在Sebastian的盘子里，顺便给他拌好了沙拉。

“再来块土豆？”焗土豆很香，Sebastian咬牙拒绝了，比起别人是否觉得他抱上了总裁的大腿，长胖也是同样严重的事，Chris放下刀叉，严肃的眼神让Sebastian心里发毛，“为了你下午的工作效率，嗯？”

Sebastian怂怂地将土豆拨到自己盘子里。

“多吃一点，再来杯橙汁……”

Chris在生气，他肯定在生气，Sebastian艰难地咽下食物，脸颊鼓得像只仓鼠，他再迟钝也能在Chris抿了一口苦咖啡后感觉到这种怪怪的氛围，“那个，Scarlett说你不喝这玩意。”

“我不希望你怕我，Sebastian。”Chris表情有些变化，大概是想到早上的事，语气带上了一丝委屈，“你就当作我是喜欢喝咖啡的Beta，好吗？别怕我，这不算什么，我一直在想，如果我们坦白后你会害怕我，离开我，躲得远远的，我该怎么办，我会不会伤害你？”

“我不会！”Sebastian立刻红了脸庞，因为他略大的音量，低头把那块鸡排戳得稀巴烂，“我不会啊，你……你还付我工资呢……”

Sebastian心里很乱，他理解Chris的恐惧，毕竟自己Omega的身份被戳穿时第一反应也是怕得要命。Sebastian记得自己拉着Chris的衣角问他是不是不要他了，可Chris只是抱起他，那种安全感是从来没有过的。他说，只爱Sebastian，不是任何一个Omega。

上帝啊，Sebastian捂住脸，他伤害了Chris吗？

“我对你后续的计划很感兴趣，Chris，但是别忘了下午和George小姐的商谈。”Anthony调出今天的安排表传到Chris的电脑上。

“不会。”Chris头也不抬地在合同上写下修改方案，“而且我没有计划，认真的。”

JessicaGeorge是Chris对接公司懂事长的亲孙女，将来公司的接班人，这是老George交给她第一件决议工作，Chris几年前见过她，现在应该是和Sebastian差不多的年纪。小姑娘来得时候略显拘谨，看得出来她很努力营造职场女性的气场，但青涩活泼的性格怎么也压不住。

“嗨！Chris！”

“Jess，最近还好吗？”

相比Chris的公式化，Jessica显得异常兴奋，只不过已经过了蹦蹦跳跳的年纪，周身的Omega信息素突然浓郁起来，Chris狠狠地皱眉，眼里温和的笑意也逐渐冷淡，他本来就搞不定Sebastian，现在身上还染了别人的信息素，Evans总裁内心苦笑，他的情路就如此坎坷？

“你还喜欢这些吗？”小姑娘不知道什么时候拿起靠椅上的水蜜桃抱枕，有些新奇地问。

“是我爱人的。”

Chris甚至不知道自己在笑，不过也不意外，他想到Sebastian就会很开心，算是中了那颗蜂蜜软糖的毒吧。

Jessica有一瞬间僵硬，很快又扬起微笑，“你都结婚了？”

“还没有，但是……”提醒我了。

Sebastian沉浸工作时觉得无比轻松，他回来后还是喝了一支抑制剂，虽然医生警告过他这样会让身体变得更糟，可Sebastian必须强迫自己保持清醒，事实证明他是对的，起码这个下午过得很顺利，副作用留给回家就行。

然后他看到了Chris。

Chris的表情很严肃，冷冰冰的，Sebastian吐了吐舌头，悄悄地的站在一边，那个女孩表情也不算好，老天，他可以选择下一趟电梯么？可Chris明显也注意到了他，嘴角微微上翘着。

难得Sebastian准时下班，Chris当然注意到了他，他的小熊宝宝歪着脑袋，偷看他时眨巴眨巴那双银色的大眼睛，或者说他身上甜美的蜂蜜气吸让他的Alpha安心下来，更有耐心应对额外的工作。

“接下来的对接Anthony会到场监督，活动开幕式我会去正式签约……”Chris的眼神里多了些愉悦，只是Jessica在他眼里更像是一个优秀的小辈，“这次圆满完成合作你爷爷会为你感到骄傲。”

电梯到了之后Sebastian才发现里面没有人，瞬间感觉到尴尬的浪潮开始涌向他，Chris和别的Omega站在一起他并不开心，显然那个女孩也是这样想的。

“或许你可以陪我吃个晚饭庆祝一下？”听起来像最后的邀约，Chris感觉到Sebastian信息素准备在他大脑里跳踢踏舞，不难想象自家宝贝被气得跺脚的模样，“抱歉，我爱人最近比较黏我，他不愿意自己做饭，很任性，很容易饿着自己……”

「Shit up！」

Sebastian的信息警告比信息素警告晚一步，Chris能感觉到腺体突突地发烫，痛感和Sebastian在不清醒时咬了他一口差不多，还不如小时候的Dogger。

“抱歉，我家Omega想我了。”

某风评被害的Omega：……

当电梯里只剩他们两个人，Sebastian就被猛地按在了墙上，Chris的吻将他所有要问的要说的事消融殆尽，Sebastian搂住他的脖子，手指插进对方顺滑的金发 ，舌尖被动相缠，铺天盖地地信息素让他几乎站不稳了，直到电梯门再次打开，Chris才暂时放过委屈的熊宝宝。

暂时是多久呢，大概就是走到车里的时间吧。

Sebastian被压在后座上，这次Chris意外的温柔起来，嘴唇落在他的额头和湿漉漉的眼睫毛上，又咬了咬他的鼻尖，Sebastian说痒才放开，最后才捧起他的脸，一下一下地嘬吻嘴唇。

“你……唔，你是啄木鸟吗？”

“我是小熊的丈夫。”Chris把脸埋进他软绵绵的胸口，“谢谢你选择我，Seb，其实我很害怕，这场一点胜算都没有的赌我早就输给你了。”

“我、我还没说呢！”惊喜呢？他精心筹备的惊喜呢？

Chris疑惑地抬头，“我们是绑定的伴侣，我能感觉到你的选择啊。”哦，所以他早就知道了呢，Sebastian冷漠地推开再次扑上来索吻的Chris。

“其实我也在准备求婚戒指。”Chris不管不顾地贴上来，手已经伸进Sebastian的上衣里捣乱，“现在你也知道了，这样你会觉得公平一点吗？”

才不会啊！混蛋Chris！唔……

End


End file.
